Venomous Vanilla Bloodshake
by Tisa's Flower
Summary: Kuroko dan sepupunya, Haizaki, sama-sama pemalas. Menjelang ujian akhir sekolah yang memberatkan, Haizaki menemukan selebaran dari sekolah prestigious Teikou tentang Special Invited Students. Yakin itu bukan jebakan?/Kohitsuji Project一Teikou version.


Title: Venomous Vanilla Bloodshake

Author: Tisa's Flower

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei

Main Cast: Kuroko Tetsuya & Haizaki Shougo (sementara ini)

Genre: Gado-gado

Notes: Disadur dari sebuah manga berjudul Kohitsuji Project karya Takenaka Sei-sensei (kalau tahu ini manga tentang apa, kalian tahu ini fanfic tentang apa)

Warnings: Typo, OOC, lebay, khayal, ga lucu, boring, dll

Requested by: Arukarudo-san, I accept your challenge xD

. . .

"_Gomen kudasai_!"

Kuroko Tetsuya, pemuda 15 tahun yang besok akan menghadapi ujian akhir itu tak mengacuhkan sama sekali teriakan cempreng di depan rumahnya. Biarkan saja, mungkin sales produk popok bayi yang terkecoh oleh adanya kereta bayi di depan pintu一itu punya tetangga sembrono yang ketinggalan.

"_Gomen kudasai_! _Hai, shitsurei shimasu_!"

Dahi Kuroko berkerut. Memangnya sudah ada yang mengizinkan orang itu masuk? Sepengetahuannya, sang ibu masih sibuk mencuci baju di belakang. Ayahnya sedang kerja. Hanya ada dia, berbaring telentang di atas _tatami _sambil membaca rumus fisika一yang di dalamnya diselipkan sebuah _manga_. _Manga _bukan sembarang _manga_, itu _manga __shounen-ai_ yang dipinjamnya dari Momoi, teman sekelas yang naksir dengannya tapi ia tidak peduli. Sedikit jahat, memang.

Kembali pada tamu misterius yang tidak sopan. Kuroko mencoba tetap bergeming. Telinganya yang nyaris menempel pada lantai menghantarkan getaran yang semakin kuat tiap detiknya, mengisyaratkan bahwa ada langkah kaki yang sedang mendekat.

_'Apa dia pencuri pakaian dalam? Sepertinya sedang tren di kompleks sini minggu belakangan...'_ batin Kuroko. Semakin suara derap langkah mendekat, sebenarnya Kuroko ingin bersembunyi di bawah _kotatsu_. Tapi semua terlambat ketika pintu _shoji _digeser secara brutal. Ia berusaha untuk tidak panik di dalam, kalau dari luar sih mau panik atau takut atau jatuh cinta, mukanya akan tetap sehambar kayu yang baru diampelas.

"_Hisashiburi yo_, Kuroko."

Dari _shoji _yang terbuka, tampaklah satu sosok lelaki berambut perak yang runcing dan berantakan, baju yang kusut, senyum yang mengerikan, dan wajah cemong berdebu.

"Oh, Haizaki Shougo-_kun_. Kukira sales popok bayi atau maling celana dalam," jawab Kuroko santai sambil kembali membaca buku 'fisika'nya.

Haizaki cengo karena penampilan kerennya diabaikan Kuroko begitu saja. Ia melangkah mendekat dan mencengkeram kemeja sekolah Kuroko yang belum diganti, membawa anak itu berdiri dengan terpaksa. Buku fisika di genggamannya terjatuh.

"Brengsek, kau mengabaikan penampilan kerenku yang babak belur ini?! Lagi pula dari mana kau tahu kalau aku ini Haizaki Shougo padahal terakhir kita bertemu adalah ketika kau berusia 10 bulan?! Dan kenapa kau selalu membalasku dengan tatapan datar seperti mayat hidup, hah?!" semprot Haizaki tepat di wajah Kuroko. Heran, anak itu tidak melawan atau membalas sama sekali.

"Kau sama sekali tidak keren, Haizaki-kun. Kenapa aku bisa tahu? Karena Bibi Gunung selalu mengirimkan fotomu dari lahir sampai sekarang, entah apa maksudnya. Tapi tenang saja, fotomu selalu berakhir di pembakaran sampah."

"Apa maksud dari 'tenang saja' yang kau ucapkan itu?!"

"Kau tersinggung?"

"Tidak, aku senang sekali!"

"Kok mukanya seperti orang marah?"

"Aku menyesal punya sepupu bodoh sepertimu!"

_Braakk_.

Pertengkaran dua bocah itu terhenti ketika terdengar suara benda jatuh yang cukup keras. Keduanya menoleh ke sumber suara, mendapati wanita berambut _turquoise _panjang tengah mematung menatap mereka berdua. Ember cucian yang kosong menggelinding di sekitar kakinya.

Haizaki yang pulih dari kekagetan langsung melepas cengkeramannya pada kerah kemeja Kuroko, merasa tidak enak. "Bibi, i-ini tidak seperti yang一"

Ucapannya terpotong oleh pelukan kencang dari wanita cantik itu. "Shougo-_kun_, akhirnya kau kembali padaku. Setelah menunggu sekian lama... akhirnya kau menepati janjimu... hiks."

"_Okaa-san_, bukannya itu kalimat dari cuplikan drama siang yang berjudul 'Ketika Shougo Mati dan Tak Ada yang Tahu Rimbanya'?" celetuk Kuroko bosan. Ia sebal sekali kalau ibunya sedang menonton drama yang sudah diputar ratusan kali di televisi itu, ibunya seperti kena _brainwash_. Ini buktinya.

Ibu Kuroko menjauhkan Shougo dari pelukannya. Matanya memicing, "Jadi kau bukan Shougo yang ada di drama 'Ketika Shougo Mati dan Tak Ada yang Tahu Rimbanya' itu? Beraninya kau menipuku!"

"Loh kan Bibi yang salah mengenaliku, kenapa malah menyalahkanku? Lagian stasiun televisi mana yang berani memasukkan namaku dalam judul hina drama murahan mereka? Biar kugampar muka direkturnya!" seru Haizaki berapi-api, nafasnya memburu kencang seolah tengah berpacu melawan angin topan.

"Tenang, Haizaki-_kun_." Sebuah tangan kurus nan pucat mendarat di pundak si rambut silver. "Tenang, tarik nafas pelan-pelan... tahan. Sekarang hempaskan yang kencang. Oh, ekornya sudah kelihatan. Sekali lagi tarik nafas, tahan, dan hempaskan. Ya, bagus sekali. Selamat, anak Anda laki-laki. Lihat, dia mengeong. Lucu sekali seperti ibunya."

"Apa-apaan kau dan guyonan jadulmu yang garing!" Haizaki benar-benar murka. Ia menendang Kuroko sampai tersungkur di lantai. Keluarga ini kenapa aneh sekali? Bicara dengan mereka rasanya seperti jadi gebetan yang sedang digantungin statusnya. Entah perumpamaan tersebut ada hubungannya atau tidak.

Setelah keadaan lumayan tenang dan normal, ketiganya pun duduk melingkari _kotatsu _sambil minum teh dan makan jeruk.

"Jadi Shougo-_kun_, apa yang membawamu turun gunung hingga sampai di Tokyo dengan selamat?" tanya Ibu Kuroko tanpa rasa bersalah.

Kuroko hanya mendengarkan percakapan keduanya samar-samar. Ia sedang serius membaca buku fisika一atau tepatnya manga _shounen-ai_ yang diselipkannya ke dalam buku fisika.

"Begini Bibi, besok aku dan Kuroko akan menghadapi ujian akhir, tetapi nampaknya kami belum siap untuk itu. Lihat, Kuroko saja sampai menangis membaca rumus-rumus fisika." Kedua pasang mata itu menatap trenyuh mendapati air mata yang berlinangan pada wajah sedatar batu pualam yang sering dijadikan nisan kuburan. Padahal nyatanya Kuroko sedang menangis membaca bagian klimaks manga _shounen-ai _tersebut di mana sang _seme _meninggalkan sang _uke _hanya demi kupon diskon potong rambut di salon. Tragis.

"Lalu apa hubungannya, Shougo-_kun_?"

Haizaki mengeluarkan kertas kumal dari saku celananya. Seketika ruangan menjadi bau kaus kaki busuk.

"Uhuk, uhuk, bau apa ini?"

"_Okaa-san_, aku mual. Sepertinya aku hamil." Kuroko tersungkur di lantai sembari menutup mulutnya agar tidak muntah.

Dahi Haizaki berkedut. "Kalian lebay sekali, ini hanya kertas bekas ikan asin!"

Anak dan ibu bermarga Kuroko kini mampu menghela nafas dengan lega.

"Tapi ini bukan bungkus biasa. Ini adalah selebaran tentang jalur masuk istimewa ke SMA Teikou一"

"SMA Teikou?!" Ibu Kuroko menggebrak meja. Raut wajahnya tak jelas antara kaget, senang, atau horor. "Sekolah Teikou adalah almamater Kiriya-_kun_, pemeran Shougo dalam drama 'Ketika Shougo Mati dan一"

"Iya Bibi, sekolah yang itu!" potong Haizaki. Ia jadi ikutan mual mendengar judul drama yang membawa-bawa namanya itu, "Sekolah Teikou yang paling _prestigious _seantero Jepang!"

"Sekolah _prestigious _tetapi selebarannya menjadi bungkus ikan asin?" Kuroko menatap Haizaki dan ibunya dengan penuh curiga.

"Abaikan saja dia, Shougo-_kun_. Jadi apa yang tertera di dalam selebaran itu?" Ibu Kuroko mulai tertarik.

Haizaki mulai menerangkan secara panjang lebar sesuai apa yang ia baca.

Jadi, SMA Teikou sedang membuka jalur penerimaan murid baru dengan nama SIS atau _Special Invited Students_. Jalur penerimaan ini mengklaim pendaftarnya tidak perlu memakai nilai atau prestasi untuk bisa masuk ke Teikou, asalkan mereka memenuhi syarat-syarat yang ditentukan.

Syarat-syaratnya antara lain: manusia, lelaki一terserah mau normal, _new half_, maupun homo一berusia 15 tahun sampai 20 tahun, berjiwa greget, suka tantangan, tidak takut resiko, tidak takut gelap, tidak takut setan, tidak takut mati, dan tidak punya riwayat sakit jantung.

Haizaki _check_.

"_Anoo_... Teikou itu kedengaannya bukan seperti sekolah yang normal?"

"Sudahlah, _check _saja apa susahnya?!"

"_Okaa-san _akan bangga sekali jika Tetsuya bisa diterima di Teikou."

Yah, Kuroko tidak terlalu memikirkan apapun selain mati, sih...

Tidak takut mati? Yang benar saja.

"Tetsuya _check_!"

"_Okaa-san_..."

Syarat yang terpenting dan paling menentukan, mereka yang mendaftar diharuskan memiliki penyakit anemia atau _polycythemia_.

"Tetsuya, untung kau punya anemia!" Ibu Kuroko bersorak, memeluk anaknya yang terlihat kesal dengan begitu kencang. "Tapi _polycythemia _itu apa?"

Haizaki berdeham. "Itu penyakit kebalikan dari anemia. Jika penderita anemia kekurangan sel darah merah, maka penderita _polycythemia _justru kelebihan sel darah merah. Dan aku memiliki penyakit itu."

"Maklum, anak gunung sih. Kalau Tetsuya karena berada di kota dan banyak kegiatan jadinya kena anemia deh."

Rasanya bocah bermuka preman itu ingin melempar apa saja yang ada di dekatnya pada sang bibi.

"Maaf, nampaknya aku tidak tertarik," tukas Kuroko, menghela nafas.

"Pasti karena kau belum tahu fasilitas apa saja yang akan kita dapat." Haizaki pun melanjutkan.

Fasilitas yang ditawarkan sangat fantastis dan menggiurkan. Sepertinya Teikou tidak main-main dalam perekrutan berkedok SIS ini. Mereka yang diterima akan mendapatkan kamar di asrama setara hotel bintang 5, uang saku 5000 yen per hari, uang pamitan kepada orang tua sebesar 5000000 yen一

"_Sugoiii_..."

"Bukannya malah mencurigakan, _Okaa-san_?"

一pakaian, makanan, alat-alat sekolah lengkap, kebutuhan pribadi, dan lain-lain hingga kamar UGD dan ICU setara rumah sakit internasional bintang 5.

"Yes! _Okaa-san_ akan memberesi pakaianmu dulu yang akan kau bawa ke Teikou. Huwaaa, ternyata Tetsuya sudah SMA dan akan tinggal di asrama. Waktu berlalu begitu cepat _ne_..." Ibu Kuroko mengusap matanya yang tak ada apa-apanya itu dan tersenyum一mengerikan一ke arah putra dan keponakannya. "Pastikan kalian segera mendaftar ke sana ya..."

"Siap!" seru Haizaki.

Setelah ibunya menghilang di balik pintu, Kuroko menghela nafas panjang.

"Aku tidak yakin dengan sekolah ini, Haizaki-_kun_," keluhnya sembari menatap kertas bekas ikan asin itu di atas meja. "Terlalu mencurigakan."

"Oh kau belum dengar yang ini. Mereka juga akan membuatkan asuransi, jadi jika terjadi sesuatu一adaw!"

Kuroko terpaksa memberi pukulan pada perut Haizaki.

"Bukankah itu makin menambah kecurigaan? Seolah-olah kita akan menghadapi bahaya yang dapat membuat kita mati kapan saja..."

Jika dipikir-pikir benar juga apa yang dikatakan pemuda berambut dan bermata biru itu. Sebenarnya dari awal mereka sudah diperingatkan atas bahaya besar yang ada di sekolah Teikou meskipun mereka tidak tahu bahaya macam apa. Tetapi reward yang diberikan pihak sekolah juga tidak main-main, setara dengan bahaya yang mungkin mengancam mereka.

Ini membingungkan.

"Tapi dari pada harus mati-matian mengerjakan ujian akhir, lalu masih harus ujian masuk SMA lagi, aku memilih masuk ke Teikou melalui jalur mencurigakan ini. Kalau pun berbahaya, kita pasti bisa kabur一aku sih anak gunung, kuat dan terlatih. Kalau kau, tidak tahu dan tidak peduli ya."

Ejekan Haizaki sama sekali tidak mempengaruhi Kuroko, justru kata-kata yang sebelumnya. Benar juga, ini kesempatan langka yang mungkin tidak akan pernah datang untuk kedua kalinya. Lagi pula ia masih harus menyelesaikan 10 manga _shounen-ai _yang tersisa untuk nanti malam dari pada belajar untuk ujian besok. Yang penting bisa masuk ke dalam sekolah keren sehingga bisa dibangga-banggakan oleh orang tua.

Oke, Kuroko Tetsuya sudah memutuskan...

"Aku akan mendaftar."

"Yes!" sorak Haizaki. Ia tertawa kencang, tetapi tak berlangsung lama karena Kuroko menatapnya dengan datar dan aneh. "Aku benci sekali pada ekspresimu! Bisakah kau pergi ke rumah sakit dan operasi plastik di sana?!"

"Kalau dioperasi plastik lalu wajahku jadi tersenyum terus bagaimana?"

Wajah Kuroko yang tersenyum terus? Di manapun ia tersenyum, saat tertawa tersenyum, saat menangis tersenyum, saat ditakut-takuti tersenyum, saat tidur pun tersenyum...

"Mengerikan," gumam Haizaki. Nampaknya wajah super datar Kuroko memang sudah _fit _untuk kepribadiannya dan cocok di segala macam situasi.

Setelah beristirahat sebentar, keduanya lalu menyiapkan dokumen-dokumen yang diperlukan untuk dikirim ke Teikou. Haizaki sudah menyiapkan lengkap dari rumah, sepertinya ia memang sudah niat sekali. Ibu Kuroko begitu _excited _ketika sang anak meminta dibuatkan surat izin orang tua agar ia diperbolehkan bersekolah di Teikou. Tentu saja sang ibu langsung menyanggupi一bahkan sampai membubuhkan cap bibir di suratnya dengan alasan supaya Kuroko tidak ditolak. Sorenya mereka mengirim dokumen-dokumen tersebut ke kantor POS dengan hati berdebar-debar.

"Huah, aku jadi kemalaman di Tokyo," keluh Haizaki sambil melipat tangannya di belakang kepala.

"Kalau begitu menginap di rumahku saja, Haizaki-_kun_," tawar Kuroko.

"Memang itu yang akan kulakukan." Dasar...

Mereka pun berjalan kembali ke rumah dengan santai, sempat tepergok preman kompleks tapi tidak masalah. Soalnya muka preman gunung Haizaki lebih menakutkan dari mereka semua.

. . .

"_Gomen kudasai_!"

"_Hai_!"

Kuroko mendengar suara gaduh ibunya di pagi hari. Ia melihat jam _waker _di atas meja. Jam 5 pagi? Ada yang bertamu di jam 5 pagi? Mungkin cuma sales sabun cuci piring.

Ia melirik _futon _di samping, di mana Haizaki masih pulas dengan kacau balaunya.

Kuroko menarik selimutnya lebih ke atas, siap kembali ke alam bawah sadar一

_BRAAAKKK_!

一sebelum jantungnya nyaris melorot mendengar gebrakan yang berasal dari pintu kamarnya yang sudah terbuka lebar. Sesosok lelaki tinggi berjas dan berkacamata hitam bak agen rahasia pemerintahan tengah bersimpuh dengan satu lutut menyentuh lantai layaknya prajurit yang sedang menghadap raja.

"Tuan Kuroko Tetsuya dan Tuan Haizaki Shougo, saya ucapkan selamat atas diterimanya Tuan berdua menjadi murid istimewa Teikou Koukou. Saya diutus kesini untuk menjemput Tuan berdua. Kita akan langsung ke Teikou dan mengadakan upacara penyambutan murid baru di sana."

Kuroko hanya membatu一antara sadar dan tidak, sementara Haizaki yang terbangun dari tidurnya malah mengomel-omel tidak jelas karena tidurnya terganggu akibat suara tendangan di pintu yang begitu keras.

Dibelakang sana, orang tua Kuroko sedang berpelukan haru. Bukan, bukan karena bahagia karena anak mereka diterima di Teikou, tapi lebih karena bahagia mendapat uang pamitan sebesar 5000000 yen. Mereka pun sudah merencanakan hendak keliling dunia dengan uang tersebut.

. . .

Bersiaplah kau Kuroko dan Haizaki, karena kehidupan penuh siksa di Teikou yang keras akan menyambut kalian.

...kok dipikir-pikir lagi rasanya tidak tepat ya?

Baiklah kita ulang bagian _foreword_-nya.

Bersiaplah Teikou, karena dua anak manusia一aneh一bernama Kuroko dan Haizaki ini akan memporak-porandakan kehidupan damai didalam sana.

Tunggu saja tanggal mainnya...


End file.
